


Believe Me

by starroasts



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starroasts/pseuds/starroasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ourwritingprompts tumblr prompt #126:<br/><em>"Why aren't I good enough for you?"</em></p>
<p>Lafayette breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me

_“Why aren’t I good enough for you?”_

The question ripped the air from George’s lungs. Shaking, Lafayette looked up at him from where he had crumpled to the floor. He was folded in on himself, breaths coming in gasps as tears rolled down his face.

George stared at him, his own breathing labored. Seeing his love in so much distress was unbearable. He knelt down, seeking the other man’s eyes.

“No, no baby, I-”

“Stop,” he whined. “Stop, _please_ , don’t call me that, you don’t mean it. You don’t- you don’t mean…” wracking sobs overtook him. “You- you can’t…” he squeezed his eyes shut against the tears and rocked back and forth, trying to block the world out.

George’s voice was gentle. “But I do, I do mean it.” He reached out, taking Lafayette’s face in his hands. “Look at me.” Slowly, he raised his eyes to find George’s. “Baby, I love you.”

Immediately, Lafayette looked down, clearly not believing the words. George moved closer, his hands insistent on the other’s neck. “I- I have no idea how you’re able to convince yourself that you don’t deserve love.” George tried to slow his breathing. He needed these words to be clear, unmistakable. He needed Lafayette to see that this was the truth. “You are kind, you are beautiful, you are perfect and I am so, so in love with you.” He rested his forehead against Lafayette’s and closed his eyes. “I have tried and tried to understand how I got so lucky as to have you in my life.” Against him, the shaking was slowly subsiding. “I need you to believe me when I say that you are the reason I wake up. You are the reason why life has any meaning to me. Nothing is bright without you, nothing matters if you aren’t here.”

George wrapped his arms around Lafayette, who leaned into the touch. “You are loved, you have worth, even when your mind tells you something different.”

Here, alone in their apartment, George had come to know a part of Lafayette that was concealed from everyone else. It was doubtful, uncertain, always questioning. It had caused many late nights to be spent in bed, wrapped around each other, George whispering to Lafayette that _yes, he did love him_. And that _no, he wasn’t ever going to leave him_. He was happy to do it. He would spend every single minute professing his love to Lafayette if it would let him escape from his thoughts, the constant feelings of worthlessness that tortured his love.

In his arms, Lafayette trembled with sobs. “Je t’aime,” he whispered.

“I love you.”


End file.
